


quiet the mind and the soul will speak

by RexIsMyCopilot



Series: Anakin/Obi-Wan [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Blow Jobs, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Developing Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, Gentle Dom Obi-Wan, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Meditation, Secret Relationship, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, shy Anakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RexIsMyCopilot/pseuds/RexIsMyCopilot
Summary: “You look tired,” Obi-Wan observed, his hand on his chin, after a particularly long strategy meeting. He matched Anakin’s pace as they walked through the halls.“Yeah, well,” Anakin yawned. “Someone woke me up early this morning,” he teased in a quiet voice.And not for anything enjoyable.“Anakin,” Obi-Wan admonished, crossing his arms in front of him in a feigned attempt to act annoyed. “Perhaps if you worked as hard at meditating as you do your wit, you’d surpass Master Yoda in the art.”
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Anakin/Obi-Wan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145300
Comments: 22
Kudos: 156





	quiet the mind and the soul will speak

**Author's Note:**

> Oh. My. Goodness.
> 
> I did not at all expect the sweet and wonderful comments I got on my last fic. You all were so encouraging I thought I'd start this series exploring their early relationship. They have such an interesting dynamic because they clearly know each other so well already, but starting something new is always full of kinks (no pun intended).
> 
> The last story informs this one, so if you haven't read that one, it might be a good place to start.
> 
> Thank you thank you thank you!!

“What are you doing?” Anakin asked groggily, shielding his eyes from the morning light that was streaming through the blinds. He flipped his hand and the blinds shut.

“Inappropriate use of the force,” Obi-Wan scolded, though he kept his eyes closed.

Anakin scoffed. “But what are you doing?”

“Meditating,” Obi-Wan’s peaceful face broke into a wry smile, but didn’t open his eyes from where he was sitting on the floor. “Or has it been so long since you’ve done so, you’ve forgotten what it looks like?”

Anakin tossed Obi-Wan’s pillow at his head from the bed, finally making Obi-Wan look his way. “I _meant_ ,” he snarked, “why are you meditating so early in the morning?”

“Because it’s usually so peaceful,” Obi-Wan teased. “Especially when I don’t have things thrown at me.”

Anakin let out a low chuckle and dropped his head back to his pillow. 

“You could join me,” Obi-Wan offered, his features soft in the early morning light.

Anakin shrugged it off and turned over in bed. “Maybe next time,” he waved his hand in Obi-Wan’s direction. 

Obi-Wan hadn’t expected Anakin to take him up on the offer, but he had hoped he might. He tried thinking back to their time together after Anakin’s knighthood and was sure he could only count on one hand how many times he had seen Anakin meditating. He hoped that Anakin just preferred to do it privately and he wasn’t avoiding it all together. 

He peeked an eye open and saw Anakin once again sleeping, his breathing deep and calm. A thought occurred that sleep may be the only time Anakin _wasn’t_ plagued by the constant noise in his head. 

When he wasn’t dreaming, that is. 

* * *

“You look tired,” Obi-Wan observed, his hand on his chin, after a particularly long strategy meeting. He matched Anakin’s pace as they walked through the halls.

“Yeah, well,” Anakin yawned. “Someone woke me up early this morning,” he teased in a quiet voice.

 **_And not for anything enjoyable_ ** **.**

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan admonished, crossing his arms in front of him in a feigned attempt to act annoyed. “Perhaps if you worked as hard at meditating as you do your wit, you’d surpass Master Yoda in the art.”

“Is it wit or-?” Anakin cut himself off, allowing Master Luminara to pass the other way. 

“Wit or what, exactly?” Obi-Wan pressed when the coast was clear. 

Anakin brought his hand up to behind his head, scratching absentmindedly at his hairline. “Well, you know,” he blushed. “I just think maybe there is something better we could do next time.”

Obi-Wan did not try to hide the smile that crossed his lips. “I’ll keep that in mind,” he answered serenely. 

* * *

Anakin sat on his small kitchen table with Obi-Wan standing between his legs, his hands grasping the edge of the table as Obi-Wan slowly unraveled him. 

Anakin’s breath hitched in his throat as Obi-Wan placed soft kisses up and down his neck. He folded back the lapel of Anakin’s robe to reveal his collarbone, placing another torturously tender kiss there. 

He rolled his hips into Obi-Wan, wanting more. 

“Patience, dear one,” Obi-Wan said gently. 

“I have been patient, Master,” Anakin whined, without thinking. “Well,” he stopped himself mid-thought. “Somewhat patient,” he managed after a brief pause.

“Hmm,” Obi-Wan hummed into the crook of Anakin’s neck. “This is the first time you’ve been quiet all day.”

“I hardly said anything-” he gasped as Obi-Wan lightly nipped at his neck. “During- during the straa-” He bit his lip as Obi-Wan sucked gently at his jaw. “During the strategy meeting,” he finally finished. 

“Your mouth may have been quiet,” Obi-Wan kissed his temple gently. “But your thoughts were rather loud. I could feel them across the room.” He cupped Anakin’s cheek in his hand. 

“Sorry,” Anakin said sheepishly. _Please don’t sever our bond_ , he silently prayed.

**_Of course not, Ani._ **

“You don’t have to apologize, dear one,” Obi-Wan assured him. “It was merely an observation on my part.”

Anakin brought his hands up to Obi-Wan’s waist, squeezing lightly at his hips. 

“Ah, ah,” Obi-Wan chided. “What did I say about touching?”

“Not yet,” Anakin groaned and brought them back to the edge of the table. “Please, Obi-Wan,” he begged, a whisper of embarrassment tangling itself in his thoughts as he realized what he was doing. 

“Please, what?” Obi-Wan grinned wickedly. 

“Please more,” Anakin moaned, his brow furrowed as if concentrating on keeping his hands to himself was the most difficult task in the galaxy.

“More of me standing here and kissing you? Making you wait?” Obi-Wan punctuated with another soft kiss to Anakin’s jaw.

“More than only this,” Anakin sighed with frustration. _More, more, more_ , he chanted in his head.

Obi-Wan, holding on to his own patience by a mere thread, pulled Anakin closer to him by the hips. “Is this more along the lines of what you’re looking for?” Obi-Wan asked, grinding slowly into Anakin. 

“You know what I want,” Anakin pressed his lips together, stifling another moan. 

Obi-Wan laughed softly. “Mouth or hands?” he asked gently, palming Anakin’s erection through his pants. 

“Neither yet,” Anakin forced himself to say through a strained moan. 

Obi-Wan immediately removed his hand and took a half step back. “Do you want to stop?” he asked seriously. He searched through their bond to find any discomfort, but couldn’t find any.

“No, no,” Anakin pulled him closer, the “no touching” rule be damned. “No, I meant, what would _you_ like from me first…” he trailed off. 

Obi-Wan gave him a quizzical look. “You don’t have to do that,” he said softly. 

“I want to,” Anakin said seriously. “You always take care of me first and sometimes you not at all. I thought maybe I could start this time,” he said earnestly, his confidence growing.

Obi-Wan smiled into a deep kiss, pulling Anakin’s bottom lip slightly with his teeth as he retracted. “If that’s what you want,” he finally said, his voice low and husky. 

“So,” Anakin smirked, his hands now freely roaming Obi-Wan’s chest over his robes. “Mouth or hands?”

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan started, but was interrupted by a kiss from Anakin.

Without breaking the kiss, Anakin stood from the table and unbuckled Obi-Wan’s belt. “Mouth okay?” he asked, interrupting the kiss briefly, just long enough to ask his question. His hands grasped desperately to Obi-Wan’s lapels, pulling him closer. He desperately needed to be close to Obi-Wan.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan pressed his hands to Anakin’s chest, silently bidding him to slow down. “Dear one. You don’t have to do that.”

“You don’t want me to?” Anakin was trying not to sound disappointed. 

Obi-Wan’s eyes were soft as he placed his hand tenderly on Anakin’s shoulder. “I do, but only when you’re ready. And I don’t want you to think that you have to at all if you don’t want to.”

“But I am and I do,” Anakin responded impatiently. _Please, Master_.

Obi-Wan let out a raggedy breath. “Alright,” he began, but before he could finish, Anakin pounced, easily switching places with Obi-Wan so he was leaning against the table. 

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin said it like it was a prayer. He kissed eagerly down Obi-Wan’s neck before kneeling in front of him, dragging his hands down the sides of Obi-Wan’s waist. He moved Obi-Wan’s robes aside and unbuttoned his pants, freeing his erection. 

Anakin paused briefly, trying to push down the blush that was on his face. He had certainly imagined what it would feel like, but he hadn’t anticipated he’d suddenly feel so self-conscious. _Just do it_ , he thought to himself. _You want to do this_. He felt Obi-Wan’s fingers pull his chin up so he was looking in his eyes. 

“There’s no rush,” Obi-Wan reassured him soothingly, feeling his embarrassment. 

“I know,” Anakin breathed before grasping Obi-Wan’s length in his hand, eliciting a drawn out moan from the older man. His confidence growing with every delicious sound from Obi-Wan, he licked gingerly up Obi-Wan’s cock, then guided it into his mouth. 

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan gulped the word down, his hand finding its way to Anakin’s hair, careful to keep his grip loose enough in case he wanted to pull away. “Breathe, dear one,” he guided, noticing Anakin’s short breaths. 

Anakin breathed deeply through his nose and set a slow pace, moaning as Obi-Wan’s fingers tugged tightly in his hair. He already knew he would enjoy hearing Obi-Wan’s pleasure, but he hadn’t expected to enjoy feeling the fullness in mouth, a reminder of what he was doing. 

“You’re doing so-” Obi-Wan caught his breath. “So well, Anakin.” 

“Hmm,” Anakin groaned, causing another long keen from Obi-Wan. 

His pace was steady and slow, his jaw set in place, doing his best to imitate what Obi-Wan had done for him the other day. 

“Bit faster, love?” Obi-Wan requested, thankful to have the table to lean against. 

Anakin eagerly obliged, quickening his pace. 

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan strained. “Anakin, I’m so close.”

The tight grip of anxiety suddenly seized Anakin, thinking of what that meant. 

Obi-Wan stopped him with a hand to his shoulder. “It’s okay,” he said through a raspy breath. “Come here,” he pulled Anakin up by the edges of his robes, bidding his mouth open for a deep kiss. 

“Master,” Anakin grimaced, worried that Obi-Wan might find it repulsive. “Are you sure? Even after…” he trailed off. 

“I’m sure,” he promised and guided Anakin’s hand to his cock. “Finish this way,” he instructed gently. 

Anakin nodded, closing his hand around Obi-Wan’s erection. Obi-Wan let his forehead fall to Anakin’s shoulder, stifling his pleasures into Anakin’s robe. 

“I love you,” Anakin mumbled, gripping Obi-Wan’s shoulder with his gloved hand. 

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan grunted, spending into Anakin’s hand. His breathing was deep and shaky as he came down from his orgasm. 

**_I love you, too_ ** **.**

“Master,” Anakin breathed with him. 

Obi-Wan grinned, looking up into Anakin’s eyes. “Now, your turn, I believe,” he purred. 

Anakin nodded dumbly, grasping at a rag on the counter and wiping his hand. Obi-Wan tucked himself back into his pants and led Anakin to the bedroom by his wrist. He deftly unbuckled Anakin’s belt and tugged at his robes to remove them. 

Anakin shrugged off his robes and pulled his shirt off, letting Obi-Wan’s fingers ghost over his chest. “I wanted you all day,” Anakin whined. 

“Is that so?” Obi-Wan teased a nipple between his fingers before guiding Anakin to the bed and pushing him to lie down. “Is that what was so loud in the strategy room?” he asked, knowing full well it wasn’t. 

Anakin squirmed at the question. “Maybe some of it,” he jerked as Obi-Wan’s mouth bit lightly at his other nipple. 

“What was the rest of it?” Obi-Wan asked, hoping he sounded casual. He had heard some of it, but hadn’t been able to focus his entire attention on it. 

“It’s no big deal,” Anakin brushed it off.

“Hmm,” Obi-Wan stroked soft circles into Anakin’s side. Deciding that now was not the time to press that issue, he looped his fingers in the waistband of Anakin’s pants and pulled them down and off. 

“Why do you get to be clothed?” Anakin smirked, grasping at the rough fabric of Obi-Wan’s robes. 

“Because I said so,” Obi-Wan replied with a wry smile, but relieved himself of his robe, leaving only his pants on. 

Anakin pulled Obi-Wan closer to him by his waistband, Anakin’s hand snaking into the back of Obi-Wan’s hair, tugging slightly. 

“You’re so eager,” Obi-Wan whispered, Anakin’s hips grinding into him. 

“Too eager?” Anakin suddenly stilled his hips. 

“Not at all, darling,” Obi-Wan assured him, wrapping his fingers around Anakin’s erection and pumping slowly. “Just like this okay?” 

“Yes,” Anakin breathed, letting Obi-Wan continue peppering kisses down his chest. “Or maybe…” he blushed furiously. 

“Of course,” Obi-Wan answered Anakin’s unasked request. Adjusting himself to be seated between Anakin’s legs, he took Anakin in his mouth, starting slowly. 

“Kr-” Anakin bit the word back, pushing his full concentration into not finishing too soon. He was so close already, as if Obi-Wan’s tongue hit just the right spot each time. 

“Obi-” Anakin didn’t get the rest of the word out before the sudden heat from his orgasm hit his core and he spilled into Obi-Wan’s mouth. 

Obi-Wan waited until Anakin finished before one final swallow and removed his mouth. 

“Sorry,” Anakin whispered through a small laugh. “I was going to warn you, but I guess, I, uh, didn’t need much.” 

“No apologies, darling,” Obi-Wan assured him, moving next to him on the bed and pulling him close. 

“I like that,” Anakin said, his head still swimming. 

“That would seem to be the case.”

“But-” Anakin started hesitantly. 

“But what, Ani?”

“I don’t like that you can’t talk to me,” he said almost imperceptibly. He felt his face flush. 

“Hmm,” Obi-Wan considered it. “I’ll keep that in mind for next time.”

* * *

“Why are you doing this again?” Anakin covered his head with his pillow. 

“Meditating is good for you, dear one,” Obi-Wan answered, his voice calm and level. 

Anakin groaned, clutching the pillow tighter around his head. “Nothing is ‘good for you’ at this hour,” he complained. 

“Come join me,” Obi-Wan held out his hand from the floor. 

“Maybe _you_ should join _me_ ,” Anakin peeked his head out from under the pillow, a mischievous smile on his face. 

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan shook his head good-naturedly. “Now, I’m serious. Come here,” he patted the floor to show where he should sit. 

Anakin narrowed his eyes and grumbled. “I don’t need to meditate,” he said flatly. 

“I disagree,” Obi-Wan countered quickly, catching Anakin’s hand in his own. 

“Do I really need to?” Anakin grimaced, shutting his eyes tight. 

“You’ll like it,” Obi-Wan said gently. “And, yes, you do need to.” 

Anakin scowled from beneath his pillow. 

“I’m not asking,” Obi-Wan said patiently, when Anakin still hadn’t moved.

With a loud groan, Anakin reluctantly pushed the covers back and sat on the edge of the bed. He shivered as the cool air hit his naked upper body. 

“Good boy,” Obi-Wan whispered and pulled Anakin by his hand to the floor. 

He stumbled slightly as he attempted to sit cross legged on the floor, matching Obi-Wan’s position. He slouched forward and rubbed his eyes. “Alright, Obi-Wan,” Anakin croaked. “But can we hurry this up so I can get back to bed?”

Obi-Wan switched positions and moved behind where Anakin was seated. He propped himself onto his heels, Anakin between his thighs.

“Master?” Anakin asked sleepily, twisting his head to try and see Obi-Wan. 

Obi-Wan snaked his hands underneath Anakin’s arms, placing one hand on his chest and another on his abs. “What is it, Anakin?”

“This isn’t how you’re supposed to meditate,” Anakin teased. 

“There isn’t a right or wrong way,” Obi-Wan soothed, kissing Anakin’s shoulder. 

Anakin swallowed a scoff knowing that he had always been told there certainly _was_ a right way. 

“I’m amending any previous statements on the matter,” Obi-Wan answered Anakin’s disbelief. “Now, just close your eyes and listen to me, alright?”

“I could do that in bed,” Anakin snipped. 

“Well, we’re doing it here,” Obi-Wan shot back. 

Anakin hung his head between his shoulders. “Fine.” 

“Close your eyes,” Obi-Wan said gently. “Breathe in,” he instructed, feeling Anakin’s chest puff with his inhale. “And out.” He let Anakin breathe deeply a few more times. 

“I know you struggle with finding the good in you,” Obi-Wan said softly and noticed Anakin’s shoulders hitch. “And that it’s sometimes hard to let go of those feelings.” He paused, letting Anakin breathe slowly. 

“But I am here to remind you that you are good.”

Anakin didn’t hide the scoff this time. _You don’t know that_.

“Shh,” Obi-Wan soothed. “You may not _think_ so, but I _know_ so.”

Anakin shifted, reminded once again Obi-Wan could read him so well. 

“Yes, I can,” Obi-Wan murmured. Taking another deep breath, he continued. “I want you to think of where in your body you feel your stress in the moment. Your shoulders, your chest, your jaw. It’s natural to feel stress or…” he paused. “Emotional discomfort.”

Anakin rolled his shoulders back and relaxed his jaw, not even realizing it had been clenched in the first place. 

“Very good, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said gently. 

_Unlike me_ , Anakin thought.

“Good like you,” Obi-Wan corrected. Obi-Wan paused breathing with Anakin, their inhales and exhales synced. 

“And if you have a thought or your mind wanders,” Obi-Wan said, knowing full well that Anakin’s mind was wandering, “let the thought go and return to your breathing.” His fingers squeezed lightly at Anakin’s chest. 

He could feel Anakin’s mind beginning to quiet, ever so slightly. “You are safe with me,” Obi-Wan promised. “And the next time you feel stressed or uncomfortable, return your thoughts to this moment. How it feels to be here, your mind quiet, your shoulders relaxed, safe in my arms.”

Anakin let out a raggedy breath and pressed himself further into Obi-Wan. 

“And now, take a few deep breaths,” he guided Anakin again, breathing deeply. “And you can open your eyes when you’re ready.”

Anakin let his eyes flutter open and he took one last deep breath. “Thank you,” he murmured.

“You’re welcome,” Obi-Wan kissed Anakin’s shoulder again. 

“But I still think we could have done that in bed,” Anakin smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd add these to a series and then I messed up. (So if you saw this posted earlier and then deleted, sorry. I don't know what I'm doing.)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
